Small Town Hero
by Midas'sGrip
Summary: "Cancer didn't beat you, it made you a hero." Tennessee takes the death of one of his citizens very hard. The story of Katelyn Norman, a small town girl who is a hero and inspired many. R.I.P. (As a friend of hers, this story means no offense.) Rated T for death. Contains OCs.


_Disclaimer: I own the idea of Tennessee and Texas, but nothing else. Katelyn Norman's story is real._

_This story is not to be taken as offensive. I love Katelyn, and would never want to hurt her friends or family. Also, if I got any information wrong, I'm sorry. Mostly going from memory._

**2 years previous**

"I've got a bad feeling."

The sentence came from Tennessee, who suddenly looked very pale and scared. America and Texas looked worried, as well as the states who had attacks such as New York and Pennsylvania. They jumped as he dropped his fork, which clattered to his plate and splattered mashed potatoes all over his green beans and fried chicken. His blue-green eyes were wide as tears rapidly grew, his expression growing into one of horror. He launched out of his seat, Texas not far behind, sobbing into his hands and running for his room.

America burst into the room, states gathering behind his back, and gazed into the log cabin looking room. Tennessee sat on his bed, curled into a concerned looking Texas. "Terry, what's wrong?"

Terry got ahold of himself, sniffling and announcing, "Katelyn Norman has cancer."

America calmed considerably, walking over and crouching to look into the eyes of the sensitive state. "Hey, it'll be fine. Um, Katelyn, right? Katelyn will fight just as hard as anyone else with it does-"

"No," came the surprisingly firm-sounding reply. "You don't understand. She's _eleven_. And she has osteosarcoma."

Texas, whose expression fell at that, asked, "Ain't that really aggressive? Why would she get that?"

Terry had broke out of his arms, ripping off the covers and crawling under them. "Leave me alone."

America sighed, knowing that Tennessee took every little thing personally, and reluctantly stood to leave. Texas gazed at the sheets, not willing to leave but getting up anyway.

Terry felt the pressure of his weight leave the bed, and cautiously called out, "T-Trevor?"

Texas paused at his human name, halfway out of the door. "Yeah, Terr?"

"C-Can you st-stay with me to-tonight?"

Trevor smiled softly. "Sure." He shut the door and joined the fellow Southerner under the sheets, gently pulling him into his arms and tucking the sheets closer to the quivering Volunteer State. They spent that night with Trevor whispering small comforts to Terry.

**March 19, 2013**

Over the course of the next two years, many things changed. Tennessee refused to be called anything but his human name so he could feel closer to his citizens. He moved almost permanently to his cabin in the eastern part of his state, supposedly where the little girl Katelyn lived. Trevor stayed with him almost constantly, worrying himself into a wreck. Terry had lost a lot of weight, along with shaving his beautiful blonde hair. When asked why, he just said, "It makes me feel closer to her." No one questioned who "her" was.

They were at America's house, in Tennessee of course, since Terry refused to leave the state. All of the states were there, surprisingly getting along with each other. Terry seemed happy enough, and Trevor found himself relaxing. That is, until Connecticut decided to show up.

"Why did we have to gather in the hick's state?" he exclaimed, sneering at the cabin. "I'd rather be at RI's place."

Connecticut was well-known for being an asshole, and he seemed to take pride in it. He usually only picked on Rhode Island, but also on any other state that crossed his path.

Unfortunately, that happened to be Terry.

Terry had just escaped California and New Jersey, who had insisted that he revamp his wardrobe with "much more stylish clothes, yo," and "ugh! less camo, darling." He went to Connecticut, who stood by the door scowling, and smiled weakly. "Hey. Come on in, everyone's out on the patio."

Connecticut eyed his camo bandana. "Why the hell are you wearing that piece of garbage on your head?"

Terry had become much more of a recluse, and curled in on himself shyly. "I-It's, um, n-no reason. Just c-c'mon in."

Connecticut snorted. "Is it because of that one girl? The one with cancer that you freaked about last time any of us saw you? Two years ago, by the way. Rude." He paused. "What's so special about her anyway? Lots of people die from cancer everyday, but I never saw you taking it personally for them."

Terry flinched. "W-Well-"

"And just cause she's- what, fifteen?- doesn't mean she should get any more attention than any others, especially your family. When was the last time you saw Dad before today? You need to stop moping around and-"

He was cut off by a punch from a fuming Trevor, who stood in front of Terry. "Shut. Up."

Connecticut rotated his jaw. "Well, it's true."

Trevor scowled. "No. It's not. Katelyn Norman has inspired Terry, ya hear? She's fought a long battle and deserves everyone's respect, including yers-"

He was cut off by a whine. He spun around, going pale at the sight of Terry kneeling over and clutching his heart. He knelt down, pulling Terry close and asking in a soft voice, "What's wrong, hun?" before snarling at Connecticut. "Go. Get. Dad." Connecticut never ran so fast.

Terry trembled and wailed, "Why isn't she crying? Please, do something!"

America came running in, along with most of the South. He picked Terry up, cradling him close to his chest. They went to the living room, and America sat down on the couch, keeping the sobbing state in his lap. He pet his head, cooing reassuring words into his ears. "What's wrong?"

Trevor wiped the tears in Terry's eyes away as he started to speak, tripping over his words, "Terminal, I-I mean Kate is, she-she's gonna, and, I j-just." Terry took a deep breath. "It's Katelyn. She-She's terminal. It was g-getting worse, nothing was working, and she w-went to a check-up and the doctor, and she- _she's not crying_!" Terry wailed in the most heart-broken voice Trevor had heard in a while.

America slowly rocked him, singing a tune so soft none of them heard it. Terry slowly stopped shaking, but remained tense. He quietly got up, saying he needed to think, and grabbed Trevor's hand. They went upstairs and didn't come back down for the rest of the night.

No one particularly minded.

**March 23, 2013, 10:00 a.m.**

Terry had been polishing his new motorcycle since early in the morning, when he had first bought it. California had come with paint and green ribbons sporting a sad smile, before exclaiming that black was such a dull color and Kate liked green. Not like he needed to be told, but he appreciated it nonetheless. The green bike was sparkling, and had green ribbons tied on every available surface. Trevor stood in the doorway to the garage the entire time, carefully watching over his boyfriend. Terry had accepted Kate's fate, and had felt such a connection to her that he adopted her illness as his own. He didn't really have cancer, but he said that he wanted to feel what she did, because she was his citizen and Tennessee felt for her.

Everyone did. News had spread that she was terminal, and almost everyone in the US knew the name Katelyn Norman thanks to the media. Her spirit had even traveled to the other nations, who had stopped by to check on the small state, and yes, he was doing fine, thank you. He and America had spoken to the two Italys, who were well-aware of her bucket list and wanted to help her get her trip to Italy before she...

Yeah.

That was what he was doing. Helping her fulfill another thing on her bucket list: to ride a motorcycle. There was a bike ride scheduled for 1:00 p.m. He had been polishing his bike for forever in preparation, wanting everything to be perfect.

Arms were suddenly around his waist. He leaned into the burly chest of Trevor, energy nearly spent. He mentally cursed at himself for feeling weak, thinking of what Katelyn was possibly feeling and felt his strength grow at the thought.

"We should get goin'. It's a long ride ta Knoxville fr'm here."

Terry looked at the clock, shocked at it proudly proclaiming "11:58". "I didn't know it was so late."

"That's why ya have me ta keep ya on track," Trevor grinned, getting one nearly as big in return. It was smaller than usual.

The bike ride itself was uneventful, despite the fact that Terry never saw Katelyn on any of the bikes. His concern grew tenfold by the time they were finished, and he was confronted by a sad-looking Trevor. "She don't feel up to it. She's over in the car over th're, talkin' ta the News crew."

Terry's eyes shined with sadness, looking at the smiling girl in the backseat of the black car. She was frail looking, wrapped in a jacket for the cool weather. He felt Trevor nudge him. "Go talk to 'er."

Terry nearly did, but denied out of politeness. He had seen all that he needed to. She never cried because she was brave. She wanted others to not feel sad about her condition, and she was honestly smiling. It wasn't fake. She found the bright side in life, and lived it to the fullest.

She was an inspiration to Terry.

**March 26, 2013**

It was hard.

Earlier that day, Katelyn had to be taken to the hospital because she had trouble breathing. Terry had really wanted to talk to her at her prom, but was saddened to find out she wouldn't be going. The dance was held, but Terry mostly stayed outside with the mayor and News crews. He felt like he was invading on the friends of Katelyn's good time. He stayed there, gazing up at McCloud Mountain Restaurant where they had put up a glowing green cross. The sun had gone down, the party dwindling off. He remained out under a gazebo beside a small fountain, his head resting on Trevor's shoulder.

It was bitterly cold, but people gathered to watch fireworks anyway. The limo Katelyn was supposed to be in showed up, and every one of Kate's friends were shouting words of encouragement, one boy and girl- a couple, he guessed- made a heart with each of their hands, holding it up long after the limo had pulled out. They thought she was there.

He knew she wasn't, though.

He ended up yelling at a News crew. There was a small group, no more than ten, that had grabbed a balloon column at the end of the dance and gathered by the fountain and gazebo. As they released the balloons into the night, his attention was drawn to a couple of girls. One, a blonde with braided hair that he recognized to be part of the couple that held up the heart earlier, was crying into a red-heads chest. She was softly crying, and scowled as she spotted the News crew zooming in on her mourning friend's face. She shielded them, taking the blonde girl to the boy she was making the heart with earlier. They formed a group hug, a black-haired boy joining in.

The cameraman and reporter found that the next day they didn't have a job.

Terry wasn't sorry.

**March 27, 2013, 12:46 a.m.**

Terry watched from the ground as a party was held at a hospital in Knoxville. He held a candle in his pale hands, for once leaning into a hug from, not Trevor, but America.

Alfred had come out, hearing rumors that Katelyn had... passed on, but Terry had assured him that she was fine. Well, almost fine. But they had a prom going on in her room, so it seemed like she was okay.

Terry felt her pain, and knew it was soon.

The crowd outside had formed a heart. There was a woman in the window of the room, smiling and taking pictures.

Terry and Trevor made a heart with their hands.

Alfred just smiled, tightening his grip on the state's shoulders.

**March 29, 2013 8:15 a.m.**

It had been an exhausting two years.

Terry was weak, and Alfred had ended up saying he would stay the rest of the week. They were having a southern breakfast: biscuits and gravy, eggs, bacon, and toast- Terry's favorite. He had barely eaten, saying it made him sick, and was leaning on Trevor's shoulder after a sleepless night. Katelyn's condition had worsened, and he was determined to experience her pain as his own.

Kate inspired him. She was brave and never stopped fighting. He wanted to be like her, wanted to "Live like Kate" as the ever-popular-growing saying said. Childhood cancer awareness had grown a lot because of her, and the county's pride had never been more known. Green ribbons were on cars, houses, mailboxes, pinned to shirts, etc.

Terry's pride had never been more known.

8:20 a.m.

She was his hero. Every time he felt the sickness of her illness, he wanted to cry. 'She's just a little girl!' he had screamed to Trevor night after night.

Trevor just shushed him gently and told him that God put her here to inspire others and that she would have wanted her state to be as strong as she was.

8:23 a.m.

The pain he had felt in that moment made the last two years feel like nothing.

He cried out, slipping from the chair and grasping his heart. His head swam, and he didn't notice someone picking him up and lying him on the couch. He clawed at his chest, screaming for her to come back, praying she would make it.

Alfred and Trevor knew what had happened.

Terry knew that her death wasn't as painful as he felt, but only because his body was mourning in the most painful way possible- physically. He felt the last two years bundle into a ball, hitting his heart full force. He cried himself back to sleep, knowing she was with the angels but wishing it hadn't happened to her. Anyone. But her.

**April 1, 2013**

It was anything but April Fools Day for Terry.

Spending it at one of the biggest churches in the small town, he wished it was a joke. That she hadn't have had to suffer and sacrifice two years of her life to an illness no one deserved to have.

The church was packed. Family, friends, and strangers were all welcomed. Instead of the dreary black most funerals sported, everyone had on green. Green ribbons, dresses, ties. It was beautiful. He himself had on black and green for the occasion. Trevor was gone, but only because Terry had sent him home. He said he needed to do this alone, and Trevor told him to call if he needed anything.

He looked across the road to the high school. CCHS. "Team Katelyn" proudly "written" with paper cups along the chain link fence. She spent a small amount of time there, too small. She should have gotten to graduate, gone to college, had a family.

For the first time in two years, he had peace.

He knew she wasn't suffering. He knew she didn't have to fight anymore. She left a memory for many to honor, to follow and help guide them. She was the small town girl that gave everyone courage and strength.

She was Katelyn Norman.

Cancer didn't beat her. It made her a hero.

_**In loving memory of Katelyn Ann-May Norman, a friend of mine who was taken tragically from her ****family March 29, 2013.**_

_Wow. This is probably the saddest thing I've written._

_I struggled with this. I mean, I REALLY didn't want to post this. It just seems disrespectful to the family and close friends, and I really don't want it to come off like I'm exploiting her or anything. She truly was an inspiration to me, and a lot of people._

_She was so full of life. She never let anyone be sad, not like they could around her. I never saw her sad. She stayed positive through it all._

_I... can't even put into words how great she was._

_The blonde chick in the story, at her prom? That was me. I personally didn't see the News reporters, but my friend (the red-head) did and she was pissed. She was one of Kate's closest friends, and she ended up going back with me to my house that night._

_If any of Katelyn's friends or family is reading this, I didn't want to come off as disrespectful or anything. I wanted to spread her story to everyone, as if that needed to be done, cause some people in other countries know her name, but for those who didn't needed to see her strength and courage. She truly is an inspiration._

_I still keep my green ribbon in my car, hanging on the mirror. A lot of people took theirs down, but I keep mine up in support of the family._

_Please don't flame me for this. I tried to keep it as close to my personal experience as possible, so as to not anger anyone._

_Tennessee (Terry) is my OC. I was wondering, after going up to McCloud Mountain Restaurant and seeing the cross still up, how he would have reacted to Kate's story._

_Texas (Trevor) is also my OC. No story here, just that the "idea" of them being together is just the simple mistake of tapping "Texas" on those pull-down menus too much instead of "Tennessee" lol._

_The song Alfred sung to Terry was the chorus to the song "My Fight" by Brabo Gator, a Tennesseean. Go listen to it, it just... It's about Kate. The... The feels :'(_

_Also, that part with Connecticut? Um, there was this bitch at school. Yeah. Not saying who, for obvious reasons, but there was an assembly talking about the prom for the freshman (who were invited) and for Kate's friends. She walked out saying that. I had never been so mad when Katelyn's cousin told me about it in 4th period. Jeez, the **nerve** of some people. But yeah, I obviously don't feel like that, those are not my words (or even bitch's words). I just put it in there for extra drama. Sorry if I made any of you mad._

_Again, no offense is meant. If her family or friends want me to take it down, all you have to do is ask. I'll take it down immediately._

_I love you Katelyn, and miss you so much ***insert heart here***_

_Live like Kate, guys._


End file.
